The Swimming Pool (Mamura x Reader)
by Maddie612
Summary: "It's okay," you assured the young boy, still glancing at his brother. A woman accidentally bumped him while talking with her friend, and you observed how he became redder from minute to minute. Suddenly, you realised what his problem was.


The sun shone right into your face making you crinkle your eyes. You would've put on sunglasses if you hadn't been approaching the indoor pool you'd been headed to.

You sighed in relief entering the air-conditioned building. It had been 31° C when you had left your flat, and the five minute walk had already caused strands of your hair to stick to your neck.

You bought a two-hour carnet and then walked into the women's changing room.

First things first- your hair. You decided to pull it into a bun. In a minute, every (h/c) wisp was tucked into the right place.

Opening your handbag, you took out your red, one-piece swimsuit. You hoped that no one would mistake you for a lifeguard.

However, as soon as you entered the pool area, a little boy asked you where he could find a toilet, shuffling his feet impatiently.

You were about to explain that, no, you didn't work there, when someone admonished him, "Daichi! Lifeguards are on the other side of pool!"

You blinked. Behind the kid appeared his older clone. They had the same fair hair and reddish-amber eyes. The only difference was that the older one looked extremely bored and was wearing a white t-shirt and dark-blue swimming trunks. Maybe he didn't want to swim?

"No, it's okay," you stated, squatting to be at the little boy's eye-level, "I'm not sure, but I think that you will find toilets over there," you pointed at the door with triangle on it.

He smiled and took a big step in the direction of a toilet, definitely desperate to reach it as quickly as possible. The older boy tried to catch him, but kid was already halfway to the gents.

"Eh, Daichi!" cried out older boy and, not looking at you, grunted, "Sorry, he should have said "thank you" at least."

You grinned at the mere mention of expression of relief on kid's face and patted boy's shoulder; "It's fine, I'm sure he-" you stopped in the middle of the sentence.

The boy in front of you was blushing heavily. You took your hand off his shoulder, "A-are you okay?"

He mumbled something in response that sounded like "_Absolutely fine" _and turned away, walking to the nearest bench and collapsing onto it. You raised your eyebrows, but dove into the pool and started to swim laps.

He evidently didn't want to talk to you, so you might as well go about your business.

On the third lap, you noticed Daichi exiting the restroom. His brother (they must have been brothers, there could be no other explanation for their similarities) calmly walked up to him, grabbed his right arm and said something into his ear.

You rested on the lip of the pool and twisted your head towards the two.

"Uhm, sorry!" came to your ears. You look around and see Daichi leaning forward at the edge of the pool. You approached him.

"Yes?"

"Daiki said, that I need to thank you for showing me the way to the restroom," he declared, trying to make serious face.

"Daiki?" you repeated, "Who- Ah! Your brother!"

Daiki stood not too far from you, but his arms were crossed like he wanted to protect himself from someone.

"It's okay," you assured the young boy, still glancing at his brother. A woman accidentally bumped him while talking with her friend, and you observed how he became redder from minute to minute.

Suddenly, you realised what his problem was.

* * *

"So, you blush when girls touch you?" you asked frankly.

Daiki's eyes widened slightly, "N-no!"

"I can see that," you laughed quietly and pointed at his shirt, "You don't want to swim, but have to look after your brother."

"So?"

"So, I can make you feel comfortable."

However, his eyes only widened more- perfect, now he was terrified.

"I mean, I can look after Daichi for you. You don't have to swim or anything. Just sit here and avoid women."

You left him sitting on the bench and approached Daichi, who immediately accepted your companionship. You both went to the smaller, shallower pool to swim in. And that's how you spent the next half hour. From time to time, you glanced at Daiki sitting at the bench and noticed that he is also looking at you and his brother.

At 3 PM, when your and the two brothers' time-carnets ended, the three of you left the swimming pool. You changed back into your street clothes and met up with them in front of pool's exit.

You noted loudly that it was still unpleasantly hot. Daiki nodded. You felt awkward, not knowing what to say. Eventually Daichi snapped childishly, "I had to thank our new friend for showing me way to loo, now it's your turn to do that. Thanks to her you didn't have to communicate with more girls."

"Yes I know," Daiki admitted quietly. Before you could do anything, he hugged you gently, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," you answer grinning when boy stepped back, "Just let me know if you plan to come to the swimming pool, I'll take care of Daichi with pleasure."

"I'll remember that," Daiki assured you, giving you a small smile. Then, he grabbed his brother's hand, and they walked away. You could see his ears still burning after hugging you.

You looked at your reflection in the pool door's pane-

You were blushing all over.

* * *

**A/N: ****One shot written for my best friend's birthday. She was the one who introduced me to Hirunaka no Ryuusei. All applause should go to ****AnAwkwardBlue. She did an awesome job by correcting this story and you can't even imagine how grateful I am for that.**


End file.
